


hamilcat - an american mewsical

by Foxfry



Series: hamilcat - an american mewsical [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cats, Dogs, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is an animal, Gen, M/M, don't trust my animal knowledge, expect for lonely burr, hamilcat, not every joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfry/pseuds/Foxfry
Summary: pardon me are you aaron purr sir?basically the thoughts i get a 12:30 in the morning."what if everyone from hamilton were animals?"rating t because hamilton





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm so sorry for what your about to read. wrote this at like 12:30 am, but just posted it now because why not. if you want to read why everyone it the animal i chose, see notes at the end. 
> 
> enjoy :3

"Pardon me are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

Alex skidded to a halt behind a shot haired brown Abyssinian tom chatting idly with an evening shadow colored mouse. The latter flicked his ears, turning his tawny head to the Bengal.

"That depends," he questioned with narrowed eyes. "Who's asking?" 

Alex nodded, flustered and sat down. "Oh, well, sure, sir," he mewed. "I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir! I have been looking for you."

"I'm getting nervous." Burr's voice was laced with suspicion. The doe glanced skittishly between the two tomcats, whispering to Burr before skidding away into a crowd of mutts.

"Sir," the Bengal began, choosing his words carefully. "I heard your name at Princeton I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have scratched him, It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials-"

"-You scratched the bursar?" The Abyssinian asked with a hint of fear.

"Yes!" the tabby bounded to his paws, earning a hiss from someone behind him. "I wanted to Yes!  
I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid," Alex scowled, his voice mixed with a hiss and unsheathed his narrowed claws"I'm not stupid." He shook his head with a huff. "So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?"

Burr's eyes clouded with something Alex couldn't tell. His gaze flashed to the ground and his voice was heavy. "It was my parents' dying wish before they pasted."

"YOUR AN ORPHAN, OF COURSE!" Alex exclaimed, much to the annoyance of a colony of rabbits chattering up a storm. Burr visibly tensed, his modest-sized claws poking out from his paws. the flustered Bengal sat himself down, lowering his voice. "I'm an orphan." he squeaked. "God I wish there was a war. Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!"

Burr breathed out, eyeing everyone around around the two. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"That would be nice," Alex whispered. Burr gave a half-hearted chuckle, strolling towards a small bar. Alex followed suit, entering the bar.

"While we're talking let me offer you some free advise. Talk," Burr put a paw in the air in thought for a moment before dropping it. "Less."

"What?" Alex's voice was filled to the brim with confusement.

"Smile more." The Abyssinian ignored the Bengal's unenthusiastic "Ha," taking a seat next to the counter. Alex plopped down, taking a random jug laying idly on the wood and drinking. The spotted vixen brushing the table rewarded him with a tired scoff. Burr muttered something in her ear, and the fox nodded before trotting away. 

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead."

"YO YO YO YO YO!" A voice howled, grabbing the bar's attention. "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

SHOW TIME!" Two other's whooped, causing Alex to whip around in spite of Burr's angry mutter. 

There standing before him was the most beautiful animal -no, creature- he had ever seen. A rather small Border Aussie poised himself on top of a wooden table. His teeth were bared in a playful grin and his floppy spotted ears cascaded down his face. Alex swore he saw freckles dotted across the dog's face. Behind him, two others dogs sat on two a stool; a brown fluffy Chow Chow with his fur pulled back from his face like a furry bun. He sat with a smirk one his face sharing the stool with a humongous Leonberger with dirty brown fur and black facial markings sprouting a sloppy smile and tongue hanging out. The Chow Chow was busy tying a blue bandanna to the other's head when his fluffy ears perked up at the Aussie's barking. Both mutts pounded their paws onto the table as the Aussie spoke again.

"Show time! Show time! Yo!" He marched in place, banging the wooden table before pointing to himself. "I'm John Laurens in the place to be!" He howled, kicking two empty jugs off the table and almost hitting the Chow Chow. "Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!" John clutched another, half-empty jug in his jaws, spilling a quarter of the contents mere inches from the Chow's Chow's nose, the poor dog only being saved by the Leonberger pulled him back to his chest. "Those redcoats dob't want it with me! Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!" John spun around, ending with one of his front paws in the air. The Chow Chow bounded on top on the table, sitting on his hind legs to pat his pal on the head with every "oui."

"Oui oui, moan ami," he taunted. John whipped around and playfully nipped at the brown dog's paw who swiftly dodged and hip-bumped the Aussie off the table. "je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir!'" he chirped, standing on his hind legs and added a little wave. "Tell the King 'Casse toi!' who's the best?" Lafayette pointed his paw to himself with a joyful grin. "C'est moi!" It was a moment of silence as the tawny vixen from before pranced toward the batch of mutts. Lafayette hunkered down, slipping his paw through the handle of another jar and taking an upbeat swing. It was broken quickly however, when the Leonberger hammered the table causing the Chow Chow to squeak and belly-flop onto the floor next to John.

"Brrrah brraaah!" he chanted, on the verge of laughter. "I am Hercules Mulligan! Up in it lovin' in yes i heard ya mother said," Hercules clambered up the table while continuing to drum with his paws He perched himself in the center, raising his voice and pitch obnoxiously yet still amusing. "Come again?!" he yowled. John and Lafayette scrambled to both of their paws and on to the stools. 

"Ayyyyy," they sung in unison, grinning and chuckling.

"Lock up ya frenchpups and horses of course," Hercules yelped, casting a suggestive gaze at the Chow Chow who looked absolutely flustered and choked one a tad bit of his drink. "It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!"

Lafayette regained his posture, abandoning his now-empty jug next to John's three ones. "Wow," he breathed, watching Hercules take his seat. He trotted over to him, plopping down in front of him and pressing against the Leonberger who placed his head over the Chow Chows.

John strutted to his own stool. Most of the bar was back to their own chatter, but the 'Revolutionary Set' wasn't finished. "No more sex," he breathed, clearly drunk. "Pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more…"

"TO THE REVOLUTION!"

Alex twitched his ears, certainty interested by the three dogs. The Aussie most have noticed him and beamed a smile at him. His floppy ears twitched as he noticed Burr sipping a drink with a frown.

"Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!," he began, straightening himself up. His friends noticed.

"Aaron PURR!" Hercules barked, earning a whoop of laughter from Lafayette and John.

"Give us a purrse!" John howled, prancing over to him and Alex. The Chow Chow and Leonberger followed suit. "Drop some knowledge!" 

Burr ignored their tart jokes, curling his sleek tail around his paws. "Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand. You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land."

"BOO!" the team catcalled. Burr himself smirked at this.

John frowned and cocked his head. "Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?"

That's when Alexander Hamilton couldn't keep quiet. 

"If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?"

John, Hercules and Lafayette all froze, staring at the spotted cat. Alex internally cringed, hearing a collective "Ooh." Before John stepped closer to him.

"Who are you?" he asked, confusion glistening off his voice. 

"Who are you?" Hercules repeated, walking around him to inspect him.

"Who are you?" Lafayette questioned as well, poking Alex in the paw.

"Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?"

**Author's Note:**

> should i make more? thinking of making this a series where i take requests on songs and just do this. i don't even know, but if you'd liked one leave a request.
> 
> thanks for reading :3  
>    
> P.S. if i say anything wrong about these animals, i'm no sorry i just looked up information. please correct me in comments and i will edit asap.
> 
> list:
> 
> hamilton - bengal 
> 
> first thing i did was look up cats from the caribbean. ending up getting a lot of wild cats, so i looked for domestic cat and wild (jaguars and leopards mostly) and i came across the bengal. apparently from what i got, they're known to be intelligent and not really scared of anything so boom alex.
> 
> burr - abyssinian
> 
> i knew that from the moment i thought about burr i wanted burr to be an abyssinain. i just thought of burr as a brown, skinny cat with narrow face. both hail from new jersey (everything's legal in new jersey). just ignore the fact that abyssinains are known to be very social. burr's just burr.
> 
> john laurens - aussie shepard 
> 
> okay this one i thought of while looking at some dog pictures, and my friend has one. i just saw the spots on their faces and thought of freckles. both from america too. his personality though, more matches my friend's dog because she's reckless, won't listen a lot, but very sweet. 
> 
> lafayette - chow chow
> 
> okay okay i know. chow chows' are from china, not france. my first thought from him was a very furry brown persian cat, but i really think his personality fits. Chow chows (from what i know/think) are extremely cute and look like fluffy teddy bears that will waddle up and hug ya, but they can be aggressive (and probably one-hit kill ya) if they don't like you. they'e pretty stubborn, but will love ya so much if they know you.
> 
> hercules - leonberger
> 
> little fun fact - leonbergers are huge working dogs (really, look up pictures) that are used a lot to carry heavy stuff, but are known for being real friendly, gentle, and playful. so just saw that i thought "hey this could be hercules cause ya know in the musical he looks like he would wreck you on the street but he''s sweet af."


End file.
